


You're my four leaf clover

by blackcloudbyjuly



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst and Feels, Blood Ritual, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, alcohol use, but geoff is only briefly mentioned here, mortal! otto, not by major character, one-sided love perhaps idk lol, some fluff i guess but mostly angst, there is a bit of romantic undertones but it is up for interpretation, witch! awsten, witch! geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcloudbyjuly/pseuds/blackcloudbyjuly
Summary: New moon is upon them, and Awsten has to do the unfortunate task of performing a blood ritual, or else Otto will die in his arms again.Awsten isn't ready to lose Otto forever
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	You're my four leaf clover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_an_average_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/gifts).



> hi i'm back with it again with another awtto fic lol  
> anyways i had an idea about otto dying and awsten resurrecting him after reading the interview where awsten implied that otto is his lucky charm and otto literally saying that awsten is like a ray of sunshine (i fucking can't with them), i brainstormed this concept with Cate so hi cate if you're reading this uh thanks for putting up with me and being the only person i text with, this fic is gifted to you <3
> 
> also the first scene is inspired by the video where parx is on tour, awsten is on top of otto on his bunk bed and annoys the hell out of him

New moons should’ve meant new beginnings, where one can throw away their past troubles and start on a clean slate, but for Awsten it would always be the start of a never-ending cycle of nightmare…

* * *

It was late evening at Awsten’s place. Otto stayed overed for a Harry Potter marathon before both of them got too bored after the Goblet of Fire and decided to solve a 250 puzzle piece instead.

“Ta-la-do…” Awsten tackled Otto onto his bed, strong but soft arms wrapping around the brunette’s frame.

“Ughhuhh…” Otto whined.

“TA-LALALALA-LA-LA-DO”

“Ughhuhh…” Otto whined again, this time more intensely, he had already worn out all his braincells and just wanted some fucking peace.

“RE-NA-NA-NA. RE-NA-NA-NA-”

“Uhhuhhuh whyyyyyy… How long is this gonna last?” Otto wasn’t sure how much more he could tolerate the pink-haired BRAT without getting permanent hearing loss. 

“IT’S A SONG!” Awsten exclaimed cheekily, seemingly unbothered with how tired Otto was.

“You’re making it up as you go!” Otto denied, still trapped in between Awsten’s legs. Normally he would just sit out antics like this one, wait until the younger man got tired of him (most likely within 10 minutes), but today Otto felt as if _something_ was tugging him into deep sleep and he just wanted to _pass out_ for once.

“Okay, that’s it.” Otto shoved Awsten’s legs apart with ease. He was just so fucking done-

“No, don’t- AH!”

Everything happened in a flash. One moment Otto was up from the bed, the next moment he was slumped unconscious on the floor, his brown locks of hair slowly dampened with blood.

Awsten, right hand still outstretched as he had been trying to pull Otto back in bed, watched in slow motion as his best friend collapsed right onto the floor. He got out of bed, evidently unfazed, picked Otto up bridal-styled and laid him back onto the mattress. He hands lingered on Otto’s chest for a while, noting that his skin was cool to touch and his heart slowly drifting into a deep “slumber”. He let out a small hum before reaching towards the back of Otto’s neck, undoing the clasp of his four-leaf clover necklace. The sliver coated necklace might seem mundane to unsuspecting eyes, but to Awsten it held a forbidden power that he knew he really shouldn’t be touching, but it was either _that_ or losing Otto _forever_.

Awsten crouched down and dragged out a large wooden chest from under the bed. The chest was made of mahogany with no special markings, but as soon as Awsten touched the padlock, it unlocked with a snap and warm golden orange dust puffed out from the edges of the chest, encircling it like the ring of Saturn. Awsten slowly lifted the cover to reveal an assortment of pillar candles, crystals and a few books laced with ancient symbols no modern human would understand. He took out the materials needed for _the ritual_ and shoved them casually in a duffle bag. Locking the chest, he laced it with a concealment charm so that Otto would sure as hell NOT find it. He could not bear the thought of his best friend **in the whole fucking world** finding out what he had done to Otto just because _he was selfish-_

Awsten swung the bag on his back and walked out of the bedroom, silently admonishing himself for thinking about _those thoughts_ again, knowing that it would just drag him deeper into the pool of guilt.

He dropped the bag beside the front door and grabbed Otto’s favourite scented votive candle from the shelf, before heading back and placing it in between Otto’s hands. Awsten repositioned Otto so his was laying on his side, his back facing the night sky. Slowly, he kneeled towards the candle, lips nearly kissing the blunt as he let out a breath of air. An orange faint glow appeared and the smell of citrus began to fill the room, replacing the metallic smell of blood.

He took one final look at Otto, who if had Awsten ignored how drips of blood slowly trickled down his forehead, how his skin would feel like paper and crack under his touch, or how the deep-sunset glow from the candle was the only colour painted on his face… He looked peaceful. All Awsten could do then was to provide him with some warmth and to ward off the spirits that were trying to drag him under, because _other measures_ had to be taken to ensure Otto does not leave this realm.

And Awsten would do _anything_ in his power to keep Otto as his lucky charm.

* * *

Over in downtown LA, Awsten had his car parked 5 blocks outside a local club. Despite being well into midnight, neon signs and streetlights were the only light source on the streets, the moon well hidden within the shadows of the earth. The ritual could only be done sometime between midnight and before the crack of dawn, but he wasn’t in a hurry. Victims- well they weren’t really victims if Awsten believed they deserve what would eventually happen to them, always came to his way.

Thanks to his _four-leaf-clover_.

After a good half an hour, a guy in his mid-twenties stubbled towards a truck parked across the street. Awsten could practically smell the stench of rotting alcohol even from a distance. He had found his pray. Wasting no time, Awsten grabbed a facemask so that there was at least a barrier between the awful odder and his hypersensitive nose. He got out of his car and casually approached the guy, who was still totally oblivious.

“You know can’t drive when you drink,” Awsten called out blatantly. The guy drunkenly turned his head around, zombie-like.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want!” He slurred while pointing an accusing finger at Awsten.

Awsten really had no patience with this dickhead ( ~~his Otto was _dying_~~ ). Feeling his surroundings to make sure that no one was secretly watching them or was walking towards their street, he placed two fingers on the drunk’s right neck, murmured a quick spell before swiftly hooking both the victims arms as he slumped into unconsciousness. All Awsten had to do then was to drag the body across the street and back into his car, then he would be well prepared for the ritual.

* * *

Awsten drove five miles away to an abandoned hospital in the middle of a highway exit. It was pure darkness with no moonlight nor streetlights illuminating the building. He was almost positive that even stupid teenagers wouldn’t dare come close- he could practically feel darkness settling in his bones. Awsten opened the bunk of his car and was immediately greeted with the rancid smell of alcohol again, and he physically gaged in distaste. He quickly reached for his duffle bag and unzipped it, rummaged through the contents before taking out a necklace made of clear quartz crystal. He held the crystal close to his lips and breathily whispered a more complicated spell. Deep orange gas swirled into the stone like the ranging storms on Jupiter, filling it with protective energy. He really did not want to waste any of his energy for this stupid drunk fuck, but he had no choice, or else the wandering spirits in the hospital would had consumed his lifeforce before Awsten could even set up the ritual.

Awsten waved his hands and instantly the unconscious body levitated. He swung the duffle bag over his shoulders and made his way towards hospital doors without a trace of hesitation. Even passing through the courtyard, Awsten sensed the anguished spirits watching them, yet he showed no fear as he strode towards the secondary entrance. He knew they would not hurt him or the levitating body beside him, as his own lifeforce was one forged with ancient protective magic.

Awsten finally arrived at his designated place: the ground floor oncology ward with smashed windows, prime for a fast escape when needed to. He placed the body in the middle of the room, stepped back and muttered another spell. Deep red symbols began to glow on the floor, enclosing the body in a wide circle which was the centre of the ritual. Awsten laid down pillar candles alternating from black and orange around the edges of the symbols. He hastily gabbed his pocketknife- the spirits in the wards were closing in- and made a deep slant on his palm. He held his wounded hand above the first candle and clenched into a fist, blood rapidly dribbled onto the blunt. Instantly, the candle emitted a deep but blinding sunset glow, effectively warding off any unwanted spirits. After all the candles were fuelled by Awsten’s blood, he finally tuned to the still unconscious man laying limp in the middle of the room.

Awsten smiled as he approached his victim, this was always his favourite part. He snapped his fingers with his uninjured hand in front of the drunk’s face and almost immediately- his eyes widen with pure fear as he attempted to back away- but his limbs were slack like useless sandbags.

“F-fuck! What are you- y-your eyes!” The man spluttered helplessly. “Th-they- DEMON GET AWAY-” He choked on his words as Awsten held a death grip on his neck. His eyes no longer appeared brilliant blue-green, instead they were replaced by a pair of burnt orange flair, glowing with hatred and mischief.

“Aww, you poor thing,” Awsten drawled. His parents told him not to play with his food but damn it- if he had to do this every month, might as well have a bit of fun.

“Perhaps try to stay sobber next life,” Awsten snorted as he watched the man’s face turned purple with the lack of oxygen; his heart pumping stronger in attempts to deliver the needed nutrients to his brain- well not on Awsten’s watch.

“It’s not nice meeting you man but thanks for existing anyways, toodles!” Awsten chirped. With the pocketknife in hand, he skilfully dragged it along the carotid artery; blood spurted out like a water fountain, with each ejection aligning with the contraction of the man’s heart. He let out the contaminated blood flow for a few seconds before conjuring a plain, gold-coated metal bowl and held it right beneath the wound site.

Satisfied, Awsten removed the bowl from the still bleeding neck and got up from his feet- right after ripping out the quartz necklace from the body, because those crystals ain’t cheap motherfuckers, besides being the good boy he was he always recycled stuff.

The chill in Awsten’s bones began to settle in again as he walked out of the ring of candles and placed the bowl right at the exterior edge, then sat down crossed legged. Swiftly, he pulled out Otto’s four-leaf-clover necklace with his still injured hand, coating it well with Awsten’s own blood, then dropped it in the bowl of blood with a small splash. Awsten then wasted no time gathering his strength and focus to complete the ritual, phrases of old magic spilt from his lips as he began summoning the dark spirit that resided in the hospital. Almost immediately the bowl shook with such intensity of a 7.8 magnitude earthquake- and continued to shake right until Awsten uttered the last word. Suddenly, surfaces stained with the drunk’s blood: the floor, the body, the bowl- ignited with a deep orange flame like gasoline had been poured all over. However brightly it burned, it provided no warmth for Awsten as he closed his eyes and shivered slightly at the cold.

“I see we’re back at it again like every month you do- always coming back for me,” a sly voice cut through the noise of crackling flames. Awsten instantly recognised it as Otto’s, but instead of the sweet honey farm boy accent he had adored for years, it was twisted and jagged with malice, spilling cruel words like poison into his ears.

“You know you can’t do _this_ forever right?” the spirt continued to taunt, “one day you’ll have to throw away your play toy.”

Awsten bit his lip in attempts to stifle his anger ( ~~“Otto is not a fucking play thing you fucking dickhead!”~~ ), as much as he wanted to, spitting vicious words at the dark spirit wasn’t a wise choice. He just needed to hold his temper long enough for the spirit to complete manifesting into its physical form.

“Aww, pretty boy got caught up on his tongue? Come on man, entertain me!” It was getting evidently annoyed and Awsten did not want to garner its wrath, so he hesitantly opened his eyes.

The bowl of blood in front of him was still ablaze, however less intense, as the necklace inside it began to steadily emit an orange glow. Awsten let out a small smile of success, but he could not let his guard down yet. If the dark spirit broke out of the protective boundary, not only would Otto’s life be gone, Awsten would be forever engulfed in darkness.

As if on cue, it let out an inhumane grunt, snapping Awsten out of his thoughts immediately. He had to come up with a response.

“I don’t think I can ever let go of him,” he admitted calmly, there was no point in lying to the spirit.

“Oh, Awsten… After all those troubles he caused you- I mean look at this! Dead body here, blood everywhere-” the spirit gestured as it slowly materialised into the form of Awsten’s best friend. Awsten could see it danced mockingly around the body, which was still oozing a good amount of blood on the floor. “Are you so delusional that you think pretty boy back home brings you luck, when the only good he does is to warm your bed?”

Awsten stared blankly at the fake Otto hovering in front of him, simply lost for words. It was wearing the same outfit Otto had died in- pink beanie, my chemical romance sweater paired with blue washed-out dungarees and red vans- _it was always the same_.

It let out an evil laugh and started to pace around casually, satisfied with the lack of response from Awsten, knowing it had struck a chord. “Sure, I get that he’s hot and cute and will come sleepover whenever you asked- but I’m sure there’s plenty of similar people out there that can meet your needs- or _even better_!” The spirit dramatically stopped its pacing and turned its almost opaque form towards Awsten, staring its pitch-black eyes against his glowing orange ones, before delivering the final blow-

“So why love a boy who doesn’t love you back?”

Immediately, the ward turned pitch black as all the flames were magically extinguished. Only the red symbols on the floor and Otto’s necklace glowed with sharp intensity.

The ritual was done. And so was Awsten done with its bullshit.

Without much thought, Awsten snatched his bag and Otto’s necklace, sprinting out the ward via the broken window. He could hear the dark spirit’s howling as the protective barrier broke, leaving whatever soul and lifeforce was left in the body to be feasted on. He got into the car and slammed the gas pedal, driving back to _his Otto_.

* * *

_It was Otto’s twenty-fourth birthday, exactly six years after Awsten first met him at a skateboarding rink. Earlier that month Awsten had asked him what he wanted for his birthday, to which Otto ignorantly showed him an article about the most haunted hospital in Los Angeles, suggesting they go explore it. Awsten was highly apprehensive about the idea, since the last time he checked 28 th of December was a new moon, and no sane person would dare do haunted shit on that day without any protective enchantments. He questioned himself if this was a risk he was willing to make for Otto, just to spend more time with the other boy._

_He found himself by Geoff’s door ten minutes later, asking his mentor if he could borrow any books on magical protection._

_Thankfully the exploration had gone surprising well, as Awsten had geared up Otto to the brim with crystals and spells (Otto thought it was silly but cute, to see someone younger than himself take such weird precautions towards something that might not even exist ~~oh how little did he know~~ ). There were a few close calls where Awsten had to magically blast a door open (Otto still blissfully unaware), because some bitch spirit trapped them inside so it could eat their souls. When they got back into the car far after midnight, Awsten was totally drained out and could barely keep his eyes open. Otto being a total sweetheart laid him at the back seat of the car and without hesitation, took off his feathered jacket and placed it on top of Awsten. The pink-haired man smiled back at the sweet gesture and closed his eyes, relishing in cherished warmth for a brief moment before the nightmare began._

_Awsten was awaken with a loud bang. Before he could open his eyes to investigate, he felt himself being physically thrown out of the car, hitting the concrete road with such impact he should have been dead. Yet, Awsten sluggishly got up on his feet, hissing at the multiple glass shards piercing into his skin. He turned around, expecting for the worst, but not actually preparing for it. He stood in the middle of the empty highway and tried to take in what had just happened:_

_A car had just crashed into theirs. Awsten without a seatbelt was thrown out. Otto-_

_Awsten felt as though he had choked on his own heart as he witnessed Otto’s body slumped lifelessly on the driver’s seat, blood dripping from his scalp to his forehead._

_He rushed towards Otto’s side and carefully pulled him out of the car, ignoring broken glass and metal biting at his own skin. Once Otto was pulled to a cleaner side of the road, Awsten’s hand reached for his neck to find a pulse. He almost cried with relief when he found it, albeit a very faint one._

_“Otto could still be saved” was the only thought running through Awsten’s mind as he picked up his phone (surprisingly not damaged) and called Geoff. His eyes seemingly glued to Otto’s unconscious face._

_“Awsten, you need to slow down your breathing and stop crying- I can barely understand a word you say!” Geoff shouted over the speakers, with loud dubstep music playing in the background._

_Awsten didn’t even realise he was in hysterics as he tried to explain the situation to Geoff, who probably was having a good time before he got interrupted._

_Awsten tore his gaze away from Otto in attempts to calm down and decided to focus on the other end car crash instead. Another young man was slumped on his driver’s seat as well, his injuries more prominent than Otto’s. Initially Awsten wanted to sympathise for the loss of a young life, but a soft gust of wind blew towards him- and all Awsten could feel was the burning stench of alcohol and blood on his throat._

_Awsten had then calmed down and explained the situation to Geoff again, with a newfound mix furry and determination. Of all the things to die from, Otto died in the hands of a drunk driver._

_“You’re lucky that this happened in a new moon,” Geoff off-handily commented while explaining the ritual. “To my knowledge this is the only way to bring him back without much complications.”_

_Awsten stared at the four-leaf-clover necklace he had gifted Otto on his twentieth birthday resting peacefully on the top of his sternum._

_He wasn’t so sure of it anymore._

* * *

When Awsten got back to his apartment, he immediately threw the contaminated quartz stone into the sink and burned it with a cleansing spell (because fuck that he couldn’t risk any evil spirits hiding in there) before tending to Otto.

Otto was still laying in the same position Awsten had last left him in, the scented candle still burning brightly. However, a pool of blood had begun to stain the pillow and the bedsheets, and Otto’s face had turned horrifyingly grey. Awsten took out the necklace from his pocket and clasped it back onto his neck. The four-leaf-clover charm immediately began to burn bright orange like hot molten metal as soon as it had touched Otto’s skin. Glowing orange web-like structure started to branch out from the charm before long, imitating blood running through the arteries into vital organs, filling Otto’s body with energy and life. The charm continued to bleed out the orange into Otto for a good while, until the glowing slowly but surely faded away, along with the blood stains on the bed.

Awsten sighed with great relief, seeing Otto’s face return to his usual blush. He set aside the scented candle on the bedside, its soft glow illuminating the entire room with warmth. He quickly changed his clothes into a comfier one and slipped into the empty space beside Otto, before draping a blanket on them. Awsten curled towards Otto and snuggled his head against his neck, smiling as he breathed in Otto’s coconut scented shampoo. After resting for a while, Awsten pulled back and stared at his soft curly locks of hair, instinctively his hands found a way up to slowly brush through them.

“Humm… Awsten go to bed,” Otto murmured and pulled the blanket closer towards himself, leaving half of Awsten’s back exposed.

He didn’t mind it though, as long as he could keep Otto safe and happy by his side, like a lucky charm he would not dare to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this til the end <3 comments and kudos are greatly appreciated as always.  
> also if anyone is interested in beta-ing this bad boy you know where to find me on tumblr :)


End file.
